


Violets are blue, I choose you

by ItsKodzu



Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Kenma Ship Week 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, flower shop au, kenhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKodzu/pseuds/ItsKodzu
Summary: Day 3 - Flower Shop AUKenma goes down to the flower shop where Kuroo, bought flowers for him. He meets Shoyo, will there be a spark between the both of them? Rather--reignite an old flame?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kenma Ship Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851391
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	Violets are blue, I choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I felt bad about the day 1 angst soooo I hope this makes up for it ❀.(´◡`) This MIGHT be part 2 of Sunflower (Royalty AU) Enjoy!
> 
> Characters are AGED UP. ❤️
> 
> See end notes for the flower meanings!

"Hi! How may I help you today?" Shoyo cheerfully greets the man that entered his shop. "I'm looking for something to give for my boyfriend." Shoyo starts to look around. "Would you describe him please?"

"Uhh-Yes, he's quiet, passive, loves playing video games." Shoyo hums as he nods. " _Violets. Definitely Violets_." He looks around again spotting what he was looking for, he picks 4 stems and carefully wraps them around.

As Kuroo was at the counter waiting for Shoyo when a thought pops in his head. "Why violets? I mean does it have a meaning? Is it special?" Shoyo chuckles at his question. Kuroo was confused. "Of course, _every flower has a meaning. As well as, every flower is special_ \---They all require different kinds of care you see."

Kuroo shrugs, he really wasn't one to know these things. "You don't have to pay anymore, it's my treat. Send my regards to your boyfriend! Here." He hands Kuroo the wrapped flowers and waves goodbye. He thanks him again before leaving.

"Hi babe" Kuroo places a peck on Kenma's cheeks, sitting down beside him. Kenma just nods at him without even looking away. "Here." This time Kenma looks up at him, and took the flowers out of his hand. "They're--" Before Kuroo could even say Kenma cuts him. "Violets, I know" Kenma sheepishly smiles. 

He was drawn to, and had the love for flowers ever since he was a kid, specifically _sunflowers_. It was his favorite. "Thanks, where'd you get this?"

"In a flower shop three blocks from here. Why?" Kenma didn't feel the need to answer so, he went back to playing his game earning a sigh from Kuroo.

Later that day, when Kuroo left Kenma went down to the shop. "Hi! How may I help you?" Shoyo turns around to look at the man. When Kenma saw him, he felt a tight tug on his chest. "Are you okay? You're crying." Kenma quickly cups his cheeks wiping the tears that flowed.

He didn't know this man but his chest felt so heavy it made him cry. It's as if his eyes, his heart, _remembered him in a past life or something_.

"I'm sorry! I--" Shoyo smiles at Kenma. He could just melt. Seeing him smile, made Kenma feel at peace. It was comforting and warm. Something he doesn't feel around his boyfriend. "I know! I felt it too." Kenma watches as Shoyo places a hand on his chest.

"You did?" Shoyo nods at him. "So, what brings you here---" Shoyo asks. "Kenma, my name's Kenma." Again, he smiles. Why was it so heart warming? He shouldn't feel this way. Not to a man he just met, especially _not to a man that's not his boyfriend._

**"Nice to meet you Kenma! I'm Shoyo!"** Shoyo holds out his hand, as Kenma shakes it. The moment their hands meet there was this tug again, his hand felt familiar. _It felt like he used to hold this hand._

"I would like to ask you about the violets." Kenma shyly asks. "Oh! You mean _you're the boyfriend_." Kenma doesn't respond. "What about them?" Shoyo turns around and gestures for Kenma to take a seat in the bench.

"Well, Kuroo loves to give me flowers but it was always roses, roses, roses. This was the first time I received something else. It intrigued me." Shoyo laughs. It was music to Kenma's ears. He could listen to it all day.

"I asked him to describe you and just felt like they fit you." Shoyo seriously notes, his eyes fixated on Kenma. "Say, want to have dinner with me? We can talk more about them! If you're interested." Shoyo proposes, Kenma wasn't really one to mingle with strangers but he found it hard to say no to Shoyo.

They both went to dinner, the evening filled with stories and laughter. From that day, Shoyo slowly lured Kenma out of his shell. Kenma even gives up playing video games just to meet with Shoyo and hang around his shop.

He would assist Shoyo when there were customers. He felt satisfied just being around Shoyo. He felt energetic, happy, radiant. He felt guilty about feeling this but **he just can't stay away from Shoyo**. Even Kuroo, noticed his change.

It was a rainy day, Shoyo and Kenma were working in the garden. They were moving some pots to the shade to avoid them from being crushed. Shoyo feels a hand drag him when Kenma slips, accidentally pulling Shoyo with him.

Shoyo was on top of Kenma. Kenma clasped his arms around Shoyo for support. Their eyes locked on to each other. They would be lying if they said they were only friends. Because, they knew. They both knew, **that this was different.**

Their chests were pounding, the enhanced feeling of their body warmth with each other. It felt like they were the only two people in the world. 

_"Shoyo--"_ Shoyo quickly pulls himself and Kenma up, breaking the tension that were surrounding them. He knew what Kenma intended to say, he wanted to tell Kenma the very same thing.

He turns around before he says a word, to hide his blushing face from the latter. "Let's go inside, you'll catch a cold." Shoyo starts to walk away before Kenma catches him in a back hug, his head leaned on Shoyo's shoulders.

"Kenma--" Shoyo says attempting to release himself from the hold, but Kenma just held him even tighter. "I know, just let me." They stayed like that for a while.

_Kenma, If only you knew how much Shoyo would like to pull you in and kiss you._ But that would be wrong. It takes all of his control to stop him from telling Kenma what he felt. To stop him from hugging Kenma all day, from wanting to, yearning to hold Kenma in his arms and feel his lips on his. It was painful.

But seeing Kenma with Kuroo, was pain like no other. The jealousy pitting in his gut when Kenma mentions Kuroo's name, when Kuroo picks up Kenma, when Kuroo puts his arms around Kenma, when Kuroo kisses Kenma on the forehead. _He wished it was him in Kuroo's place._

_"Shoyo, I love you."_ The words that sent daggers to Shoyo's heart. Maybe he was insane, dreading the words any other person would love to hear. But, if they were in his place they'd understand. That hearing someone you can't have, loves you just as much as you love them--- _was pure pain._

_"I know you feel it too, I want to be with you."_ Shoyo tried to hold back his tears, it was a good thing it was raining or Kenma would've seen the tears he shed for him. It was long silence after that before Shoyo responds, **"Then, why don't you? Why don't you choose me?"** Kenma was left speechless. His hold loosened as Shoyo escapes.

All that could be heard was the sound of the rain splattering. Kenma left Shoyo's house, both of them not saying a word to each other.

He loved Shoyo, beyond words could comprehend. But he knew, he has to make things right. After that incident, everything went quiet. A few weeks without seeing Kenma, without hearing his voice, without touching him. Shoyo yearned for Kenma so deeply.

Then one day, when Shoyo opens his door. _Purple Lilacs_. His heart knew that only one person could leave them here. He picked the flowers up smelling them.

Then he, reads out the card: _Shoyo, the moment my eyes laid on you. I knew that I was in it for the long run._

He looked outside to look for any trace of Kenma but there wasn't. He places them on a vase before leaving. It was quiet again. But the next week as he opens his door, _Pink Camellias_. Shoyo smiles to himself, as he reads _: I miss you, Shoyo._ Kenma really was such a stunner. Even in short sentences he made Shoyo's heart beat like crazy.

He finds himself anticipating what flower Kenma would send him next, the very same time in the next week. _Primrose._ He hurriedly looks at the card: _I can't live without you, Shoyo._ His heart felt a familiar tug on the words. _He's heard this before. He just doesn't know where._

The next week, _Forget-me-nots_. There was no card this time. Shoyo felt like the flowers was message enough. Of course, he would never forget the man that made his heart flutter. Shoyo was confused. Kenma was sending all these, and yet there was no sign of him.

The next week, there was a knock on his door. This time, it was _red chrysanthemums_. The card that said: _I love you._ They were three simple words but it was enough to make Shoyo blush. Kenma wasn't even there physically yet, he made Shoyo feel his words.

A month has passed, and this time he received _Violets_. The flowers Shoyo recommended for him. He read the card: _I'll always be faithful to you, Shoyo._ The words made his heart flutter. _Oh Kenma, he knows._

His gestures were sweet but Shoyo's patience was running low but the next week, as he opens his door. There he was, Kenma, the love of his life holding **sunflowers**. Kenma's favorite. _Just as Shoyo, was Kenma's favorite._ There was no card this time, He wanted to tell Shoyo personally. **"You make me happy, Shoyo. Be mine?"**

Shoyo runs into Kenma's arms, sobbing, nodding vigorously. "Yes!" He was so happy to see Kenma again. Kenma locks Shoyo in his hold, putting his forehead against Shoyo's. **"I choose you, Shoyo. In my past life, this life and I promise, until the next."** With that, Kenma closes the gap between him and Shoyo. Their lips hungrily, longingly, meet.

_This is where they both were supposed to be._

_This time, for sure._

**Author's Note:**

> Flowers and what they mean:  
> Violets - Faithfulness, Modesty  
> Purple Lilacs - First Love  
> Pink Camellias - Longing  
> Primrose - Young Love, "I can't live without you"  
> Forget-me-nots - Literally "Forget me, not."  
> Red Chrysanthemums - Love, Deep Passion, "I love you"  
> Sunflowers - Happiness, Admiration
> 
> Trivia: Violets are the February Birth Flower! If you like this flower, it means that you're the quiet type. It takes time for people to warm up to you but when you do it's just pure riot!


End file.
